


Near to You

by ahavafikir



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahavafikir/pseuds/ahavafikir
Summary: Having had enough of her selfish mother, innocent and soft-spoken Bella Swan moves to Forks to live with her father and attend UofW. Boys are nothing but trouble, she reminded herself. For some odd reason though, she couldn't brush off the feeling that Paul Lahote was different. He was a broody, angry wolf and he wanted her...more than he's ever wanted anyone. Imprint. BxP
Relationships: Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Paul Lahote/Bella Swan, Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started on Fanfiction years ago and have decided to continue. I love this pairing and just wanted to be able to also share on another platform.

"Bella, honey, I'm going to miss you so much."

Bella hugged her mother and turned around to board her plane. How she wished she could say those words back to her mother. The reality was, Bella Swan had had enough of her mother. Harsh when put that way but there was no other way to say it. From the moment her parents separated and Renee dragged Bella to Arizona with her, Bella had been the mother in their relationship.

It was Bella who had to remind Renee to pay the for bills and eventually she was the one paying for them. It was Bella who had to grocery shop and cook because only the Lord knew how bare their fridge would go if she didn't. It was Bella who had wanted nothing more than to have a present mother but instead she was given a child.

Bella did not hate her mother. She loved her. But enough was enough. Phil made Renee better and for that, Bella would always be grateful. It seemed as though Bella was a constant reminder of her failed life with Charlie. Between Phil's baseball training and games, Renee was even less present in her life than usual. Bella swore to herself that once she graduated, she would go to Forks to live with her father and attend college there.

Her father was surprised to say the least when she proposed the idea to him.

"Uh, are you sure about that Bells?" That was his response. She understood his lack of excitement, it wasn't like they were ever close. She visited him most summers in rainy, wet Forks and that was that. Charlie knew that Renee was irresponsible but he did not know how far deep it ran.

Bella sat in her seat, contemplating many things about her life. She was ready to move on and start her new life. She'd missed out on a lot of things while growing up, too busy trying to fill in the shoes made for her parents to wear. School was her outlet and leaving Renee to pursue a higher education was the most selfish thing she had ever done.

* * *

"You look good, Bells."

"Dad, you say that every summer I see you," she replied, with a soft smile lingering on her face. He was as she always remembered him. Charlie was a man of little words and that was something Bella appreciated because that meant he never hovered.

Her room was as she left it the last time she was in Forks. "I uh, changed the comforter and sheets for you. Didn't want to change anything else," he mumbled while scratching his head.

"Thanks dad. I appreciate it." He left her to get settled in. She unpacked a bit and then fell victim to jetlag.

Bella woke up the sounds of a wolf howling. Weird. Then again, they did live super close to the woods. Hopping into the shower, she allowed for the warm water to beat down on her. So much would change. How would life be in Forks? Not wanting to do anymore thinking, Bella left the shower, got changed and made her way down the stairs.

"Let's go! C'mon you've gotta be kidding me!"

Of course, he was watching the game. That made Bella smile. "Hey da—," she cut her sentence short as she realized who else was there with him. Billy and Jacob Black.

Jacob Black had changed. He had really changed. Sitting on the lone, one-person couch, his frame seemed to take over the entire thing.

"Jake, your hair!"

The whole room of three men erupted with laughter. He stood up. Impossible. She was just here last summer and she could've sworn he was just as tall as her. This was no growth spurt, it was as if he had doubled in size.

Approaching her with open arms he said, "I haven't seen you since when again and all you miss is my hair? I'm wounded."

His arms engulfed her. God, he was hot. "You're hot." His face shot up a smirk.

"No, you're hot, like you're really hot. I mean temperature wise, hot," she stumbled on her words. Her soft, creamy face started flaming as the blush of embarrassment started to paint her cheeks.

"Just messing with you, Bells. I missed you." It was no secret that Jacob Black always had a crush on Bella Swan. No secret to everyone but her. When she would leave after the summer, they would occasionally keep in touch. Looking at her now, Jacob wished nothing more than to have imprinted on her. He knew that she wasn't his as soon their eyes locked and the world did not shift.

"I missed you too, Jake. Of course, you too Billy!" Moving from Jacob's side, Bella went over to lean down and hug Billy.

"It's good to have you back, Bella. For good. Old Sawn here wouldn't shut up about how you were coming down and that you were staying." That granted Billy an elbow from her flushed father. Bella's heart jumped after hearing those words but she said or did nothing in return, other than just smile.

"Have you guys eaten? I could make some dinner," she offered.

"Oh, Bells you don't have to do that," Charlie protested. However, Bella was having none of that. She loved to cook. Growing up with her mother, Bella cooked all the time and she actually enjoyed it. More importantly, she was really good at it.

"Jake, help me?" Her father and Billy chuckled upon hearing her words. Nonetheless, Jacob Black followed right behind her.

* * *

As Bella cooked and Jake watched, they caught up on time lost. It was as if Bella had never left.

"So, you leave Arizona and come here to go to University of Washington. I'm proud of you, Bells. Never imagined you'd be living here permanently."

She sighed. Indeed, no one imagined that she would ever leave Arizona. Ruminating on Jake's word, she realized how imperative it was that she left. She would've been trapped there and would have forever been a caretaker for her grown mother.

"Yeah, me too. And you, huh? Look at you. I mean, you cut your hair and doubled in size. How does that even happen?" she pressed. There was something quite different about him that she couldn't put her finger on. It wasn't just his body or his hair. Deep in his eyes, it was as though there was something a bit feral in there. Huh.

"Growth spurts and working out," he dismissed quickly. She let it go and it probably was nothing. Bella had always had a problem of being too observant. Her teachers would always be on her case about that.

The oven beeped, letting her know that her lasagna was ready. She turned it off and opened the oven just a bit to let it slowly start to cool down. She began chopping the lettuce for her salad and realized she needed a bowl. Opening the cabinet, she faced the harsh reality of her short stature. That didn't stop her from trying though.

Jacob watched with a smile on his face. He watched her small feet move up, as her arms tried to stretch to limits they weren't made for. God, she was cute. Standing up, he moved to stand right behind her. Feeling his warm body behind her, Bella turned around and ducked around him before he could box her in. Her face was flushed. After all, Bella Swan and boys were never a thing.

Jake easily stretched his long, tan, and muscular arm to grab the bowl for her. His shirt rode up his bicep, revealing what seemed to be a…tattoo?

"You got a tattoo?!" What else was different about him? Actually no, she should be asking, what was the same about Jacob Black? Setting the bowl down, Jake turned to face her.

"Uh yeah, lots of guys on the reservation have it. It's a traditional thing."

Right. It didn't take a genius to know that a secret was lingering in those answers.

* * *

"Mhagodbwlatisissogoood," Jake mumbled with a mouth full of lasagna. The rest of the men seemed to agree as they nodded their head in union, too focused on their food to even make a comment. It made her heart happy. Men. She wondered what Charlie ate on a daily basis.

With Billy, Charlie, and herself completely stuffed, Jake seemed like he was nowhere near done. Where did the boy put it all? When they were all done, Bella and Jake began to clear the table. They washed the dishes in a comfortable silence. Bellies stuffed and hearts happy, Jake and Billy decided it was time to leave.

"I'll walk you out, let me just grab a sweater," she said, running up the stairs to put on something warmer since it was a bit chilly outside.

They were already outside by the time she was back in the living room. The front door was cracked open and she heard Billy say, "She's observant, Charlie."

It wasn't said in a complimentary way though. It was dark and almost like he wished she wasn't. Weird.

Opening the door further, she walked over to them. "Bells, we need to hang out some more. Call me, ok?"

She nodded and gave Jake a sweet hug. Untangling herself from him, she leaned to do the same with Billy. "I'm happy to see you back, Bella. Get settled well."

With that, the father son duo left the Swan residence. Charlie put an arm around Bella and walked her back inside. It was a somewhat intimate moment and Bella was starting to feel more at home than she ever did when she was back in Arizona.

* * *

Weeks passed with Bella and Jake hanging out here and there. He would come over and she would cook and they'd talk or watch a movie. She really did miss having someone like him.

Her phone rang and as usual, it was Jake. He wanted her to come down to the reservation and attend a bonfire. "Are you sure, Jake? I don't want to intrude."

"Bells, you used to always come as a kid. Nothing's changed. It starts at 7 and I will see you there."

"I—," the line went dead. And so, Bella was going to a bonfire. Before she could even think about that though, she had to go down to the University of Washington to finish up some paperwork and make sure everything was ready. The college was about a thirty-minute drive from her home.

Bella hopped into the truck that Charlie had gotten her and made her way to her school. The school was lovely and she could not wait until the fall so that school would be in session. She was such a nerd, sometimes it made her sick.

With her paperwork all in order and classes all chosen, Bella walked back to her car and got settled in. She put her keys in the ignition only to find that it wouldn't start. After several tries and a mini-heart attack, she heard her truck's usual roar and began to drive. Twilight was approaching as Bella continued to drive up the main road.

Out of nowhere, her truck made some unusual noise and all together, stopped running. "No, no, no, no! You've gotta be kidding me."

As independent as Bella Swan was, she knew not one thing when it came to cars. Nada. "Just my luck, stupid car," she slapped her steering wheel. She called her dad and he didn't answer. Granted, he was at work. She wanted to call Jake but then again, she didn't want to bother him. It was either call him or be stuck out here until God knows how long.

Angrily, she got out her car, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was not made for situations like this. Bella Swan liked order and planning. Frustrated, she started slamming her hand on the hood on her car, as if that would magically make it work again.

Her lashing out was cut short when a car came to a stop right behind her and out stepped the most strikingly beautiful man she had ever seen.

* * *

He was a broody, angry, wolf.

Throughout his 21 years of life, Paul Lahote had it pretty rough. His father was a drunk who one day took the life of his sweet mother. Paul was too young to protect her. He wasn't strong enough to protect his own mother. He beat her too hard one night and didn't realize until morning, that she had gone cold. He found Paul's head buried on his mother's chest. His father fled. Coward.

Paul was only 10.

11 years had come and gone like the wind.

Sam Uley and his mother took him in. Sam's mom, Elsa, raised him like her own and she, in so many ways, reminded him of his own mother. Paul was bitter for many years following his mother's death. A couple more years passed and that bitterness slowly cultivated into anger. Suffice to say, many saw Paul as a hothead and no one dared to say anything to him for they feared him.

Sam and Paul became pretty close throughout the years. With Sam being five years older than him, he took on the role of big brother, although Paul would never tell him that.

Sam was first to phase. Then Paul. Then Jared. Then Quil and Embry. Then, rightful alpha, Jake. Oh, also Leah, the first female wolf. Then sweet little Seth.

Paul loved being a wolf. He was the most aggressive and fastest one in the Pack. That being said, following orders was never easy for him and Sam tired to order him around as little as possible. Sam Uley had a soft spot for Paul, a favoritism that the rest of the Pack envied. However, besides Sam and Elsa, no one really knew how deep Paul's hurt ran. Paul was closed off from the rest of the Pack. None could even see into his mind when phased, a skill he acquired due to the circumstances of his life.

Now, Paul lived in his own home, the one where his coward father, murdered his mother. He made the place his own, bare and simple. After he graduated high school, Paul began working at a club right by the University of Washington. It was good pay and meant all the ass he wanted. The ladies practically threw themselves at him.

He never saw the same girl more than once, maybe twice if he was having a bad week. He didn't care for a relationship and swore on his life to never let anyone in.

So here he was, off work early, making his way down the main road. There was a bonfire tonight and that meant moonshine and moonshine meant getting drunk. Regular liquor didn't do the job for him. He needed the real stuff.

He was speeding as usual but started to break when he saw a huge Chevy truck stopped in the middle of the road. As he got closer, he inhaled the sweetest smell. Vanilla and lavender. His wolf urged for him to stop and so he did. In front of him, slamming her tiny hands on the hood of her car, was the most captivating girl he had ever seen.

As soon as he came to a stop, her eyes were fixated on him, watching his every move. She'd stopped hitting her car and instead, turned all her focus to the mysterious man. Getting out of his car, he cautiously approached her. In the time it took to approach her, his gaze assessed her body. She was tiny, perhaps around 5'1…petite in general but a midget compared to his towering 6'6". She was…beautiful. Her face was soft, lips plump and red, nose small, and her eyes—

The world stopped. All he could see was her. His heart ached for her. Paul's mouth slightly opened, not speaking and just staring at her.

Bella Swan froze as this handsome mystery man approached her. He was big…bigger than Jake. Tan skinned, Bella could tell right away that he was a Quileute. Standing right in front on her, she waited for him to speak but all he did was stare with those eyes. Those eyes.

There was something untamed about them. About him. Those eyes stared at her…hard. Bella started to feel uncomfortable. She cleared her throat, hoping that would get him to say something.

Nothing.

Not trusting her own voice, Bella whispered, "Uh…hi." That seemed to do it. He blinked, as if he was unsure of what to say.

Bella would've missed it but she saw his lip curl back as he quietly whispered, "Mine."

"Um…what? I'm sorry, you didn't have to stop. My car just stopped on me in the middle of the road. Otherwise, I would've pulled over to the side of the road…obviously. Um," Bella rambled, not knowing what to say.

"Let me see if I can help with that," he said, in a deep voice that she longed to hear again. What the heck was wrong with her? She felt hot. The way he said those words…Bella licked her lips.

"You really don't have to." She really wanted him to though. Brushing past her, they briefly made contact for a quick second. He was hot too, like really hot. Just like Jake. He pushed her the hood of her car up and started working on God knows what. He also had the same tattoo. Interesting.

Paul didn't know what to say to her. For fucks sake, he never had trouble talking to any girl before. She left him speechless. He remembered her. She was Chief Swan's daughter, the girl always in Jake's head.

"I'm sorry. You're very kind for helping me. I called my father but he's at work. Oh, right…I'm Bella by the way. Probably should've introduced myself first." He could tell she was nervous and that she rambled a lot.

"I'm Paul. Paul Lahote," he mumbled. Paul. It was safe to say, Bella Swan had butterflies in her stomach. Her face flushed once again and Paul couldn't help but give her the sexiest smile she had ever seen. Goodness, what had gotten into her?

Bella Swan and boys were never a thing. She was, to put it frankly, completely inexperienced in the love department. She'd never even kissed a boy! To Bella, guys were a distraction and love was really nothing but trouble…look at her parents. Plus, boys weren't really interested in her to begin with. She was comfortable being alone…all she knew was how to be alone.

"You're all set." She found herself wishing he hadn't finished so quickly. He found himself wishing the same.

"I uh, I really appreciate it, Paul." The wolf purred as she said his name.

"Yeah, no big deal," he brushed off.

"I guess I'll see you around," she said, her voice soft.

"Yeah, something like that," he smirked. Bella hopped into her car, unable to explain the feelings that overcame her.

Boys are nothing but trouble, she reminded herself. For some odd reason though, she couldn't brush off the feeling that Paul Lahote, was different.

She was confused. He could tell as she jumped into her car. Fuck. He didn't know how to feel either. He knew one thing though…he wanted her. He wanted her more than he has ever wanted anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

_I told you, I was trouble…you know, that I'm no good._

‘

Don't think about him. Don't think about him. Don't think about him.

Bella's head was like a broken record, constantly on repeat with thoughts of _him._ She had to admit, no boy had ever affected her this way before. All she did was talk to the guy, for crying out loud. But she felt as though he had ignited something within her. A _fire_.

Running around her home, she tried to get ready as quickly as possible. She threw on skinny jeans and a long sleeved black top. Letting out her long, wavy hair and putting on some much-needed chap stick, she made her way out the door. She would go to the bonfire and have fun, she decided.

She drove down to the reservation, her head infested by thoughts of _him_. Parking her car, she stayed seated in her seat to take in the view. From afar, she could see people dancing around the bright fire. Some were sitting and talking, others were eating and drinking. It looked peaceful—her heart tugged at her.

A knock on her window disrupted her from her thoughts. "Bells! You just gonna sit there or join the party?"

She opened her door and jumped out of her truck. Immediately, she was engulfed by Jake's arms. Her soft, creamy face wore a smile, with the usual light blush painting her face. Putting his arm lazily around her, they started to walk towards the crowd.

"Sorry, I'm late. My car started having problems and stopped on me in the middle of the road," Jacob halted their walking and turned her to face him.

"Why didn't you call me? Wait, how’d you get it to work?"

"I was going to call but then this guy, Paul, he pulled over to help me. He was really kind. He fixed it. Oh! He even had the same tattoo as you. Pretty sure he's from the res. Do you know him?"

She was going to continue walking but Bella assessed Jacob's face. It went from shock to… _anger?_ "Bella, you really should've called me. Listen, Paul…he's not safe to be around..." he trailed off, grabbing her shoulders with his enormous hands. His eyes were fired up, the feral part she saw within them taking a much larger hold.

"I tell you he helped me and that's what you have to say about him?" Bella was usually a very level-headed person. She never judged others unless they gave her a reason to and always gave everyone a chance. She was baffled.

"Bella, you don't understand –," he begged.

"No Jake, you don't understand. He was nice to me when he didn't have to be. Look, I don't want to argue, okay? It doesn't even matter." She was upset. What could make Jake say that about Paul? He really was nice to her and that was that.

Scratching his head, he responded, "Yeah, sure. Let me introduce you to some people."

They continued to walk until they reached a couple of boys around the same height and build as Jake. All were shirtless, bearing the same tattoo and tan skin. Sure, it was summer but nonetheless still a bit chilly.

"Hey guys, meet Bella," Jacob said loudly, arm still around her. All the boys turned their attention to her, their eyes gazing at her up and down. She felt small under their gaze and a bit awkward so she broke the silence with a nervous wave and a quiet hello.

"So, you're the infamous Bella Swan," a boy grinned at her. Bella giggled at his comment and the boys could see why their Jake was drawn to her. A beautiful girl indeed.

Jacob pointed his finger at each boy, "Quil…Embry…Jared…and Seth."

"It's really great to meet you all," she said genuinely, nibbling on her lower lip. They all seemed like decent boys, all around Jake's age and all with the same animalistic aura about them.

"Bells, why don't you go grab some food?" Jake suggested. Right on que, her stomach growled. A tad bit embarrassed, she put a palm on her small belly. Nodding, she turned away from the group and slowly made her way over to the table with all the food. Her thoughts wandered as she piled on food to her plate. The reservation was such a beautiful place with so many traditions. A home-like ambiance surrounded the entirety of the place.

Bella craved that same feeling of peace and home in her life. With a sigh, she rid herself of the silly thoughts. She would never find that, not really. Grabbing a napkin, Bella was about to walk back to where Jake and his friends were when she felt eyes on her. Instinctively, she turned to face the eyes on her. _Paul._

She was sure her heart was beating off rhythm. There he sat in one of those beach chairs, all by himself. She could feel strength and power radiating off of him—his body made of pure muscle. He kept his eyes on her and she found herself unable to break eye contact. Her face must have been that of a tomato. Before she knew it, she was walking towards him, away from where everyone else was gathered. The entire way there, they kept their eyes locked on each other.

"Paul," it came out breathless. Truth to be told, she felt out of breath. She granted him a small smile, still feeling grateful for his help earlier.

"Bella," he took a long swig of what she assumed was some sort of alcoholic beverage. They broke eye contact then. She wanted to talk to him but then again, she was shy Bella and so she did what shy Bella did best…ramble.

"I didn't think I would see you here, um, well I knew you had to be from the res but I wasn't completely sure. By the way, thanks so much again for helping me with my car. I should probably really get it all checked out before I have to start commuting to school. By the way, aren't you cold?"

His eyes found their way back to her face. He was looking up at her from his seat. Something about him seemed freer, probably had something to do with the drink in his hand. Still looking at her, he licked his lips.

"You nervous, Bella," he gave her a lazy smirk. His words came out as more of a statement than a question. She couldn't help but blush and look away. She felt hot and it did not help that he was correct.

"You know your friend Jake is probably missing you over there. You should go. Wouldn't want to upset him again now, would ya?" Her eyes snapped back to meet his. They seemed wilder than before. So, he heard their conversation?

"Paul, Jake was just upset that I didn't call him. He's grateful, too, that you helped me," she said softly. Paul let out a heartless laugh, taking another long sip of his drink.

"If you knew what's good for you, you would listen to him."

Without another word, he got up from his seat, towering over her. She was intimidated by him. His body was so close to hers that she could feel _heat_ radiating from him. He let out somewhat of a pained sigh and walked away.

_What?_

What just happened? Bella stood there, frozen, looking at where Paul once stood. Her eyes followed him as he continued to walk away from her. For some reason, it hurt to see him walk away. Had she done something wrong or did she just happen to stumble on some unknown feud between him and Jake?

So much for having fun. With her plate of food still in her hand, she turned and started to walk her way over to Jake and the rest of the boys. They were all watching her, gazes hard.

Reaching them, she said, "Sorry, I just ran into Paul."

None of the boys seemed pleased to hear that as they all exchanged looks. There was tension in the air and Bella knew that it had something to do with Paul. Appetite lost and mood suddenly blue, Bella silently nibbled on her food.

Slowly, the boys got back to their talking. Jacob nudged her lightly, snapping her out of her once again consuming thoughts. She smiled at him. With the other boys preoccupied by the current conversation they were having, Bella decided to ask Jake the one thing weighing on her all night.

"Jake, about Paul…Why did you say that about him? And it's obvious that it isn’t just you that feels a certain way about him, I see it in them too," she whispered at him nervously.

Jake exhaled a long breath. Looking afar into the distance, he said, "He isn't someone you can be friends with, Bella. I know you think he's nice or whatever just because he stopped to help you with your car but don't be fooled. He'll hurt you."

Bella Swan had a tendency to always try to find the good in people. It really hurt her to think that Jake felt this way about him.

"Does he have friends here?" she asked curiously. Jake let out a wicked chuckle and that seemed to catch the attention of the boys.

"Bella, Paul Lahote doesn't do friends. Especially with girls. Besides Sam, he sticks to himself," Quil jumped in, looking over at who she assumed to be Sam. He was built too, cuddling a beautiful woman on a blanket.

"So, if he sticks to himself, why do you guys not like him?" Bella was just trying to understand. Truth to be told, she didn't know why she was pressing into this so much. However, she felt drawn to Paul and maybe they could be _friends._

"It's complicated. Just stay away from him," Embry instructed. There was obviously something she was missing. She didn't respond to Embry and she wasn't really planning on listening to him. She had heard enough of their dislike for Paul.

No one really chooses to be alone. Bella was a testament of that. She wanted to give Paul Lahote a chance. Maybe she could bake him cookies as a thank you for fixing her car. Yes, she would do that. If after that, he doesn't want to be her friend, then Bella will let it go.

No way she would let Jake and the rest of the boys know of her plan. She knew they'd object and judge. So, she reminded herself to ask Sam about where Paul resided before she left. With this plan in the back of her mind, she felt _content._

* * *

He hurt her. He remembered the hint of pain in her eyes when he told her that she should stay away from her if she knew what was best for her. God, she was beautiful. Instead of taking the opportunity to talk to her, Paul pushed her away because that was his area of expertise.

He overheard her conversation with Jake, him telling her to stay away from him. Paul couldn't help but recall the way she defended him. She didn't even _know_ him. So why the hell did she care about him? He was currently sitting on the front porch of his place, drinking the sorrows of his life away.

Paul's wolf was angry. Angry that Paul would push away his mate instead of asking her to spend time with together. But Paul didn't want to let her in, he just couldn't do it. He barely knew the girl. She seemed to have a lot of heart and Paul did not want to be held responsible for tearing that heart into shreds. His life was just fine without her.

Growling, he took the last sip of moonshine and flung the cup away. "Should I even ask?"

Of course, Sam was here. He had seen the entire interaction between the Swan girl and his brother. Surprised was understatement when he watched the petite girl approach the isolated Paul.

Sam loved Paul. It was always a silent, unspoken fact. He'd seen his brother suffer too much in his 22 years of life.

He, too, had overheard the Swan girl arguing with Jake about Paul. He couldn't help but eavesdrop into their conversation. He was not surprised that Jake was badmouthing Paul to Bella but was taken aback when she defended his brother. Watching her interaction with Paul at the bonfire, he sensed some underlying tension. After watching and observing, Sam's thoughts wandered as he cuddled his beautiful Emily.

"Ask what?" an obviously tipsy Paul shot back. Sam walked up the front porch and took a seat next to him.

"The Swan girl."

"What about her?" So, it was something. If there's one thing Sam knew about his brother it is that sometimes, all he needed was a little push.

"You tell me. Heard you helped her with her car and even heard her tellin' Jake that you were _nice_ to her," Sam grinned. Nice would not be the usual word to describe Paul. His brother liked to get laid and never did relationships. So, unless he was trying to get into the little Swan's pants, there was something else at play…something Sam knew deep inside but wanted Paul himself to tell him.

As alpha, when seeing the Swan girl, Sam felt the pull too. He felt the need to protect her as one of his own.

"What do you want me to say, Sam? Fuck, I don't even know," he grabbed his hair, pulling as if that would give him some sort of clarity. He started shaking a bit, his wolf starting to surface.

Sam remained silent, knowing he would spit it out. Minutes passed and no words were exchanged.

"Dammit. I…I imprinted on her, Sam," he forced out, voice breaking at the end.

Sam howled, almost forgetting that he was still in his human form. Paul's admittance called for a congratulatory howl.

"This isn't a good thing! I'm not made for this shit, ok?"

"Paul, you haven't even made an effort. You don't even know what it's like," Sam reasoned.

"Don't needa try to know I'm fine just the way I am,” he said, taking a long swig of his moonshine.

"For fucks sake Paul. All I'm asking is for you to be open minded about the situation."

"Whatever."

That marked the end of the conversation. This behavior wasn't new to Sam. Paul was stubborn when he wanted to be but Sam out of all people knew that it was a mask put it place to avoid getting hurt. At least he admitted it. Knowing their conversation was over, Sam made his way back to the bonfire.

* * *

_Please Taha Aki, grant Paul happiness,_ Sam silently prayed. He was picking up empty cans of beer when he felt the presence of the Swan girl near him. She was nervously approaching him, almost as if she was contemplating whether she should or should not. She faced him, then turned around to walk away, then turned back again. _Cute._ Picking up a beer can by her feet, she made her way over to him.

"Sam?" she questioned, unsure. The girl was small, almost a midget compared to himself, even smaller next to Paul he imagined. She had a kind looking face with innocence written all over it.

"That's me. What can I do for you, Bella?" he saw her take in a shocked breath as he said her name.

Her face started turning red. Just ask the damn question, she told herself. "Uh well, I was just wondering…Um, do you know where Paul lives? I'm asking in a completely not stalker-ish way. I mean, I just want to drop off some cookies or something. He helped me with my car and uh, I've already said thanks but I just want him to know that I really did appreciate the help," she was out of breath when she finished speaking.

Damn, the girl could ramble. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle, followed by, "That's a great idea. I'm sure Paul would like that. That man can eat cookies for days."

He told her where he lived and her eyes sparkled at his response. Finally, a person who didn't have to say something bad about Paul.

"And Bella, Paul's a great guy." She gave him a huge smile at that, acknowledging his statement. The girl thanked him and practically skipped her way back to her car.

She radiated happiness and Sam couldn't help but smile as he got the feeling deep inside that things were about to really change for his brother.

Cookies baked and put in one large Tupperware, Bella was ready to go. Nervous did not even begin to describe the way she was feeling. _Just a grateful person going to drop off cookies for a good Samaritan,_ she reassured herself. Obviously, Jake did not know she would be going to reservation nor did he need to. She made sure to bake a little extra for her father who was currently at work.

Opening the passenger side door, she put the Tupperware full of cookies on the seat. She made her way around to the driver's side and hopped in. She had to put the address in her GPS although she knew the way up until the reached the res.

After five or so minutes of driving into the reservation, she turned into a more wooded area. Behind it was a medium sized home, with a nice little porch area. Pulling up, she parked her car and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. _Why was she even here?_

Maybe he wasn't even home. That thought went out the window when she looked around a bit and spotted the all too familiar car that stopped to help her. Getting a handle on herself, she grabbed the cookies in one arm and opened her car door with the other. She walked up the front porch steps and came face to face with the door. Her heart was beating so fast. Raising her unoccupied hand up, she prepared to knock on the door. Just as her knuckle was about to make contact with the door, it flung open. Standing behind it was none other than, Paul Lahote. She raised her head to meet his eyes—breath caught in her throat, she couldn’t even think of what to say.

She quickly dropped her hand. Her lips parted slightly as if to speak but neither did. Their eyes were locked together, both lost in each other's depth. Her eyes moved from his face, only to realize that once again, he was shirtless. It was much different when it was daylight outside. Her face burned and she tore her eyes away from his body.

Clearing her throat, she said, "I made these. For you." Holding the container of cookies in both hands, she stretched her arms out to him. He didn't respond but instead kept looking at the cookies in her hands.

"I wasn't sure what kind you liked so I just made chocolate chips and some sugar ones. I know I've already said thanks but I don't know, I just wanted to do this," she disclosed. She nudged the cookies in his direction once again. This time, his enormous hands reached out and engulfed hers. Instead of moving his hands away along with the container, he kept them there.

Bella felt the warmth and security of his hands. "Thank you," he whispered. This was the first time someone had done something for Paul besides Elsa or Sam. She didn't even know him, yet she made him feel as though he… _mattered._ And those hands. As he held her hands in his, he felt their delicacy and softness. Paul wanted nothing more than to keep holding her tiny hands. Not wanting to frighten her or make things weird, he abruptly removed his hands from hers, taking the cookies.

_Ask her to come in,_ the wolf encouraged.

"Of course, it was the least I could do," she beamed, happy that he accepted the baked goods. They looked at each other some more, something that they did often it seemed.

Not wanting to intrude on his time or home, Bella said, "Well, I should get going." She nervously wiped her palms on her thighs. She _wanted_ more time with him.

"Bella, come in." It came out less like an invite and more like an order. The wolf was more present than ever, wanting to show dominance to their imprint.

Her heart soared at the invitation but she tried to not show the effect it was having on her. Looking up at him, she gave him a small smile as he stepped aside to let her in. His house was beautiful but bare…as if something was missing. Paul watched her eyes roam the place, taking it all in. There really was not much to look at.

"You have a beautiful place, Paul," Bella said, standing by the doorway, awkwardly. He gave her a slight nod in appreciation for the compliment. He walked over towards the couch and she followed. Both took a seat at the polar ends of the couch and faced each other. He was staring at her again.

He wanted her _so_ bad. Then again, the man in him was still so conflicted by her. Why was she being so kind to him? It wasn’t just the imprint bond. He could understand why she was thankful at first but shouldn't she be scared or skeptical of him after having the conversation with Jake and the others? But good god was she beautiful. His thoughts were everywhere, _fuck_.

To Bella, it looked as though Paul was having an internal struggle. Not once did his eyes leave her face. Those damn eyes. They looked caged but so sharp, piercing through the most intimate parts of her.

"Um, so…do you live alone?" Bella asked, breaking the silence. There were no pictures up, the walls were bare and so Bella was curious. As soon as she spoke, he broke out of his trance. Running a hand through his hair, he answered, "Yeah."

Bella did not want to pry but she knew there was more to that answer. Paul wanted to know about her. His wolf was nagging him, wanting to know more about their mate.

"Heard Jake say you'd be going to University of Washington. Isn't that a long way from Arizona?" There was so much intensity in each word he spoke.

Clearing her throat, she answered, "Uh, yeah…yeah. A long way. Just thought it was the best option, especially since Charlie's here." She ran her hand through her hair. He watched her intensely.

"And what do you want to study?" he craved to know more and to continue to hear her silky, sweet voice.

Her eyes lit up at his question, excited to tell him. "Education. I want to be a teacher. I think school is such an integral part of childhood and I want to be a teacher that makes a difference during a child's most crucial part of life." She was beaming. It was so refreshing to see her talk about what she loved that it made Paul's heart flutter. _What the fuck?_ He felt so peculiar but seeing her happy made him… _happy._

"And you, Paul? What do you do?"

"Graduated high school but that's it. Now I just work at a club as a bouncer." He watched her face to see her reaction. She just seemed intrigued, as though she was thinking deep about something.

"Do you like it? Being a bouncer, I mean?" She felt stupid for asking but wanted to get to know him.

Her question surprised him. No one's ever asked him that before. "It pays well and it's a good time, so I guess so." She didn't seem to understand the latter part of the remark or if she did, she didn't let on.

To Paul or really to anyone, Bella Swan was as innocent as they come. A major reason why Paul was trying his best to distance himself from her. He did not want to corrupt or hurt her. Girls like here were not made for guys like him. She wore her heart of her sleeve and he would be the one to crush it and that was not something he wanted on his conscious.

"Paul, can I ask you something personal?" she asked quietly, voice almost shaky. She was nervous.

If it was anyone else asking him this question, he would tell them to piss off. However, Bella was not just anybody to him as much as he tried to pretend like she was. He gave her a curt nod, signaling for her to continue.

"Tell me if I'm overstepping, please. Well uh, the other day, you said that I should listen to Jake if I knew what was best for me. I mean, Paul I think you are a _nice_ person, so I just don't understand why Jake and the others say things like that about you. Why do you let them say those things about you?"

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew this conversation was bound to come up at some point. Paul was surprised that she was able to keep up with his unpredictable temperament; one second he was telling her to stay away and the next inviting her into his home. A personal question indeed.

"I don't care what they say. But I meant what I said, if you knew what was best for you, you would stay away," guarded Paul once again made his debut.

She looked flabbergasted to say the least. "I…what? Why?" She was frantically chewing her lips.

As much Paul wanted her, he could not do this. He wanted to protect her from himself and to do that, it meant doing this.

"You and I, we can't work. Look Bella, you're a _sweet_ girl – "

"What? I'm just trying to be friends," she fired back at him, offended by his assumption. His wolf whimpered at her response.

"I don't do friends…'specially not with a girl like you," he shot back. Her face dropped instantly and mouth opened into a little o. He realized how what he said sounded like.

He _hurt_ her.

His wolf wanted to rip his head off.

She was biting the inside of her lip and her eyes were glossy. She looked so _small_ right then and there, in every way possible. Of course, he was the idiot responsible for it.

"Ok. Yeah, uh…I should get going. Charlie will be home soon and uh," she got up abruptly. Grabbing her bag, she turned and started making her way to the front door.

"Bella…-"

"Enjoy the cookies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment/kudos if you like. 'Til next time.


	3. Chapter 3

_so i lay my head back down_

_and i lift my hands_

_and pray_

_to be only yours_

_i pray_

_to be only yours_

_'_

Embarrassed. Hurt. _Mad._ Bella continually rotated through those emotions as she made her way out of _his_ house. More than anything though, she was confused. How the hell did he go from telling her to come in, to telling her that he couldn’t be friends with a girl like her?

“What the heck does that even mean? A girl like me?” Bella spat out to herself as she turned out of his drive way. Angry tears were rolling down her small face. She felt like a fool.

What baffled her more was when he _assumed_ that she wanted to be more than friends with him. So much for friendship. She felt pathetic. The hurt ran deep in her heart as the reality of the rejection she just faced began to settle. Her breathing labored and more hot tears ran down her face.

She continued to drive the long, lonely road. Her eyes still blurred with hot tears. She furiously wiped them away. Not far off in the distance, a wolf’s howl broke her trance. The howl of the wolf sounded pained, almost like it felt what she was feeling. _Poor wolf,_ she thought.

'

'

Days passed.

Bella kept herself busy, trying to get everything she needed to on track before classes started in a mere couple of weeks. She ignored the ache in her heart and blocked out all feelings in regards to _him._ Bella was having a difficult time trying to understand why her emotions were running high. Of course, when it first happened, she was hurt but she reasoned with herself, concluding that anyone in her situation would be hurt as well. What she was having a hard time grappling with was why she couldn’t seem to get him out of her mind. She barely knew him and yet even after what he said, she almost _missed_ him. She had even been avoiding Jake, not wanting to get the ‘I told you so.’

To distract herself, Bella had emailed all her professors, introducing herself and asking if they could share their syllabus with her now so she could get ahead. She bought all her books and even completed some of her readings. Some would call it overachieving but Bella called it doing what she loved and school was something she loved.

She was in the kitchen, meal prepping for Charlie, when her phone started ringing. She rinsed off her hands and grabbed her phone. Jake. While a big part of her wanted to ignore the call, the rational part of her knew she had done enough brooding the past couple of days, and that she missed Jake.

With a sigh, she answered the call. “Hey chica.”

“Jake, hey,” she tried enthusiastically.

“You been avoiding me?”

“No Jake, no. I’ve just been super busy, trying to get my life in order before school, you know?”

“Messing with you,” he chuckled. She laughed nervously.

He continued, “You should come over. I’m working on some bikes, you could keep me company.”

“I don’t know, Jake. I’m trying to get through a couple more readings before classes start so I won’t be bogged down later.”

“C’mon, Bells, you can read here,” he offered. She contemplated for a second and gave him a soft ok. She needed to stop being so uptight and relax a bit more.

“I’ll finish up cooking and be over at 6 or so. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect,” he answered happily. On the other end of the phone, Jake had to remind himself to stop getting so giddy when he thought of her.

* * *

Paul knew he messed up bad. He could not seem get her face out of his head. The wolf wouldn’t let him forget…maybe the man in him too. He could feel their imprint bond was strained. He wondered if she thought about him as much as he thought of her.

He could not deny that there was a lot of truth in what he said to her that day. A girl like her is not made for a guy like him. From the few interactions he’s had with her, along with all the memories in Jake’s head, he knew Bella Swan was the spitting opposite of what he is. Like day and night, light and dark.

Nonetheless, he ached for her.

The next couple of days, he got immersed in his ‘work’, trying to get her off his mind. After the first girl, he realized he was cursed. Even in bed with another girl, his mind was still on _her._ When the girl tried to go for round two, he stopped her, almost feeling sick. Without saying anything, he left her apartment, angrily making his way back to his home on the res.

When he finally made it to his driveway, he saw Sam sitting on the steps of his porch. _Fucking shit._

He got out of his car, slamming the door, hard. Paul had been more broody than usual the past couple of days. He did his part but barely talked, which was usually the norm but he had been avoiding Sam. Sam knew what was going on with him. He really thought things were going to go ok with Bella and Paul but he should have known better. Why did he expect him brother to be even slightly open to the idea of an imprint when he had spent more than half his life alone and closed off from the world?

“What do you want, Sam?”

“You know why I’m here, Paul,” Sam said.

“I don’t want to have this conversation. There’s nothing to talk about,” Paul brushed past Sam and made his way into his house. Sam followed right behind.

“Listen man, I gave you your space. I gave you some time to process but this isn’t cool. I know you’ve been distant these past couple of days. What happened? I thought she came by with some cookies or something?”

What the hell, how did he know about that. Paul was sure he never shared that with anyone and his mind never gave away anything even when phased. “How the fuck do you know about that?”

“She talked to me before. Look man, that’s not the point. I’m not trying to tell you to have a romantic relationship with the girl. All I’m asking is that you fucking try. Let someone in. Bella seems like a sweet girl. She told me she wanted to be your friend.”

“Yeah, well, that won’t be happening. Pretty sure she hates me now. I told her I couldn’t be friends with a girl like her,” Paul said, his tone almost regretful.

“For fucks sake Paul, what the hell? Are you trying to push away everyone in your life who might even remotely care for you?” Sam was referring to Bella but also indirectly to himself.

Paul stayed silent for a while. Deep down, Paul knew the reason behind the why he is the way he is. He’s afraid of losing those that matter to him. Why open yourself up to the possibility of losing?

“She won’t fall for a guy like me. Why the fuck would I set myself up for rejection, huh?”

“I guess you’ll never know,” and with that, Sam walked away, hoping that he knocked some sense into his hard-headed brother.

* * *

Bella arrived at Jake’s a little later than she expected. It was almost sundown when she got there. She had gotten carried away with cooking and packing some up for Jake. She quickly made her way into his garage, holding a tote with containers of food.

“Sorry I’m late! I just got carried away cooking,” she yelled out as she came into the garage. Jake looked up from his work, eyes landing on her and smiley face.

“I was starting to think you ditched me,” he joked, giving her a bear hug.

“Never,” she responded softly. Hearing her say that, all the feelings that Jake had shoved away for her started to resurface. His hug lasted longer than expected, which went unnoticed by Bella, something Jake was thankful for.

“I made you some pasta, sandwiches, and cookies,” Bella said as she placed the tote on a nearby table.

As he rummaged through the tote, opening the container that held the sandwiches, “You spoil me.”

While he inhaled the food, Bella made her way over to bikes, assessing their condition. She knew nothing about them but was interested. All she did know was that they were dangerous. When she was in Driver’s Ed in high school, her instructor would always say, motorcycle drivers’ equaled organ donors.

“You ride these or are you fixing them for someone?”

With a mouthful of food, he mumbled, “Boys and I ride them.”

“Hmm. Well, be careful when you do.” She took a seat on an old, rugged couch. Jake took in the softness of her voice and the sweet meaning behind her words. He carefully watched her, her tiny body curled up in the corner of the couch, her eyes roaming the garage in awe. When her eyes landed on him, she gave him a small smile. She didn’t even know the effect she was having on him.

“So, uh, you excited for school?” Her eyes lit up at the question. “Of course!”

“You’re odd, you know that?” he teased.

Grinning, she tucked her hair behind her ear and answered, “Don’t I know it. But if I’m odd, then you’re what?”

He threw an oiled towel at her and she sunk deeper in the couch trying to avoid it as she giggled. Jake couldn’t help but take note of how simple things were when he was with her. Jake moved to work on the bikes as Bella pulled out one of her books. They fell into comfortable silence. Since she came to the reservation today, Bella felt somewhat fuller, less strained. She barely made sense to herself. The comfortable silence eventually led to Bella’s eyes growing heavy and before she knew it, she dozed off.

Jake enjoyed the silence with her. When he looked up, he saw her sleeping. One elbow on the arm of the couch, failing to keep her head up, the other hand splayed across her book. As he studied her, a howl broke his trance. It seemed it wasn’t only his trance that was broken, Bella stirred and groggily woke up. “Sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Before he could respond, there was another howl. Then another and another. Jake had to go. “Don’t apologize but I actually have to go.”

“Yeah, no same. It’s getting late.” Gathering her stuff, she gave him a quick hug and left. As Bella drove out of the driveway from his garage, she could have sworn she saw a wolf in her rearview mirror.

* * *

The drive was quiet and pitch dark, with no other light besides the ones coming from her headlights. She suddenly felt uneasy, as if she was being watched. Her skin began to crawl, goosebumps taking over her entire body. Her eyes still fixed upon the road, she tried to ignore the feeling. Before she could react, a figure came into view a few feet ahead of her. The closer she got, the wider her eyes grew. There stood a man with a sadistic smile of his face and _red_ eyes. She couldn’t break on time and her car collided hard with him, filliping up once and landing upside down. As her airbag deployed, her head hit the back of her seat with significant force. The wind was knocked out of her. Shards of glass from the windows of her car flew everywhere. She felt all the blood rush to her head, the effect of hanging upside down, still buckled in. She expected pain but instead felt a rush of energy.

Bravely, she unbuckled her seatbelt and thankfully it came undone. Her side of the window had completely shattered and she attempted to scooch herself out. Her body felt heavy and only her head poked out. Suddenly, she remembered the man she just hit. Panic set in as she realized she may have killed a man. Turning her head to where he once stood, she saw the figure _approach_ her. What the hell?

Bella tried to get the rest of her body out but she was frozen. All she could do was stare as the man came closer. His face came into view and once again, she saw his red eyes and that smile. Fear gripped her. He knelt right in front of her.

“I’m going to enjoy th—” his icy voice was cut off as _wolves_ yanked him away. Was she dreaming? Two took him to the woods, while one stood tall right in front of her, looking into her eyes. They seemed to stare at each other for an eternity. The three wolves emerged from the woods. Bella’s eyes grew heavy and the pain started to set in, adrenaline fading away. When she opened them again, there stood _Paul and Sam?_ She blinked again, her vision blurred.

“Paul?” she slurred. She groaned as whoever it was pulled her body out from the car. She felt strong arms picking her up, carrying her. When she looked up, she was sure it was _him._

“Myhead, mhm hurts,” she murmured, unconsciously drawing closer into his chest.

“I know, I got you,” she heard a whisper. She felt his body move towards who she guessed was Sam. Then a third body emerged, _Jacob?_

“Take her to Sue’s,” she heard Sam say.

“I’ll take her,” Jake volunteered. A growl erupted from Paul’s chest and she felt it course throughout his body as he held her.

“Paul will take her.” She heard Jake muffle out a sour response and heard him leave. “She’ll be ok, Paul.”

“Am I dreaming?” she asked groggily, mouth dry, head pounding, and vision even more blurred now. If she wasn’t dreaming, why would Sam be reassuring Paul that she would be ok. Not like he cared.

Paul looked down at her, eyes wild. She tried to focus on his face but found herself slowing giving into the darkness.

“You are.”

With her eyes closed, she voiced a final comment, “Well, this is one crappy dream,” followed by something incoherent.

* * *

Paul and Sam had been patrolling when they had caught the stench of a leech. They monitored it, following the scent all around the woods. They both howled for back up, just to have the other wolves patrolling the rest of the reservation. Finally they came face to face with the leech and Sam phased to talk to him once they realized he wasn’t running.

“What do you want? This area is our territory.”

“Apologizes, I did not know this area was claimed. I shall take leave,” the vampire responded, with amusement coating his words.

“Leave. Next time, we won’t be as courteous.” The vampire put his hands up in the air and sped away. Sam phased back and told the other wolves, besides Paul and Jake to go back. Paul, Jake and himself would stay the night, making sure the vampire was truly gone.

When they followed the sickly sweet scent, they stumbled on the vampire crouched near a flipped car. All of them realized that the car belonged to Bella. They wasted no time attacking the wolf. Paul felt as though his heart stopped. His wolf was frantic. As Sam and Jake tore the vampire apart in the woods, his wolf stood right by Bella, eyes staring into hers. Her face had small cuts and he could tell she was out of it. His wolf let out a whimper. Her eyes closed and he started to let out a pained howl. Sam came back, phased back into his human form with a pair of shorts in hand, motioning for Paul to do the same.

“Jake is finishing up with the leech now. Paul you need to calm down before you turn again,” Sam warned as he watched his brother slowly lose control at the sight of his imprint hurt.

“Paul?” he heard her slurred voice. He rushed to her side, gaining enough control to get her out of the damaged car. He was assessing her body for damages, looking to see where she was hurt the most. He gathered her up into his arms as she groaned in pain. His heart ached at the sound.

She murmured to him that her head hurt. “I know, I got you,” was all that he could say. He was an idiot. He should’ve protected her, not pushed her away.

When Jake came back from the woods, finished with business, Paul didn’t even try to hide how he felt. He was fuming, holding her close to him. The pup had the audacity to try to take her from him and all he could do was growl.

Her sweet voice broke through, “Am I dreaming?” He looked down at her. He saw her trying to look at him even though her eyes were giving out on her. She was fading fast, he thought.

“You are.”

“Well, this is one crappy dream,” she responded fading out. She went on the mumble something incoherent. He made his way to Sue’s clinic with her in his arms. Her tiny body. Paul was so angry at himself. There would be time to wallow in how much of a shitty person he is later. For now, he arrived at the clinic, rushing her in. Sue cared for all of the pack, with two of her children wolves, she was a blessing to the pack. No one was in the clinic besides her.

“She needs help, Sue.”

Sue was working on finishing up some paperwork and stayed late on many occasions even after all her patients were gone. When she saw Paul come in with the girl in his arms, she quickly acted.

“Put her on one of the beds. What happened?”

“Leech. Flipped her car.”

She saw just how frazzled Paul was. She didn’t have to think twice to know what the girl meant to him. And not just any girl, it was Charlie Swan’s daughter. Sue ran around stitching her up and running tests. She was definitely concussed and would have lots of bruising. From what she could tell, nothing was broken but she’d be sore for a while. Paul stood in the corner, his eyes wild, watching Sue’s every move.

“Paul, she’ll be ok. I’ve stitched up the cut on her head and gave her some pain meds. She has a concussion which we’ll see how bad when she wakes up, and nothing is broken. She’ll be sore and bruised but nothing that a little bit of time won’t fix.”

“When will she wake up?”

“When her body is ready. She’s just a bit out of it right now. Her body is trying to catch up to everything that has happened so probably in the next couple of hours, hopefully. I’ll call Charlie.”

As she was about to walk out, she heard Paul whisper, “Thank you, Sue.” She gave him a smile and a nod in understanding. When Sue was out of the room, Paul took a seat by her bedside. He eyes stared at her as if she would disappear into thin air. Her beautiful face had a couple of scratches and with her forehead bearing the stitched gash. Her hand twitched. Her hand was tiny, finger nails coated with chipped nail polish. Without another thought, he brought his hands up to engulf hers. _It felt so right._

His wolf and his body finally started to calm down, releasing some tension. He heard a soft whisper come from her lips, “Paul.” For a moment, he thought she was awake but her eyes were still closed and her chest rose and fell steadily. Even unconscious, she was aware of him.

It tugged at Paul’s heart. He had a lot to explain when she woke up and a lot to lose now that he was finally forced to admit to himself how much he cares for her. The brooding wolf placed a small kiss on her hand began to prepare himself for what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment/kudos if you like. 'Til next time.


	4. Chapter 4

_'_

_should have known you'd bring me heartache_

_almost lovers always do_

_'_

Sue watched the two as she waited for Charlie to arrive. Paul looked miserable, his eyes filled with fury, glued to the small girl's face. Sue had known Paul since he was a boy—growing up, he was a troubled kid but hell, who wouldn't be after going through the things he had. As a mother, her heart broke for him but the boy was strong and closed off. She hoped that would change for him. Bella would be fine, bruised and quite sore, but fine. As a worried sigh escaped her lips, the door to the clinic abruptly opened and there stood a frazzled looking Charlie. His eyes held an anxious look and Sue rushed to his side.

"She will be ok, Charlie."

He thanked Sue repeatedly as she walked him to where Bella was staying. "Paul is in there with her. Just be careful, he's on overdrive right now."

"Whatca mean, Sue?" That's when Sue realized that Charlie did not know. Sure, Charlie Swan knew about the wolves but not that his sweet daughter was the imprint of one. Ignoring his question, she gave him an apprehensive look and opened the door to the room. Paul was sitting there, shirtless, like a statue, Bella's small hand in his, staring at her. He didn't even bother to turn when the door opened.

Charlie trailed in, not knowing what to make of Paul sitting there with his daughter. Why was he even with her?

"What the hell happened to my daughter? I swear to God…Lahote if you had something to do with this…," Charlie threatened. The wolf did not take that lightly. He growled back at the man who dared to insinuate that he would hurt his _mate._ Of all the pack members Charlie interacted, he barely came in contact with the boy. He'd heard of the stories, his unfortunate childhood, but had also come to learn about his aggressive, feral behavior. There was a reason why he rarely saw him with the rest of the pack —the boy was trouble and he wanted his daughter to stay far from him.

Comfortingly, Charlie put a hand on Bella's forehead, brushing some of her hair back. That's when Paul let out a growl from deep within his chest. Charlie turned to look at the boy—no, not boy, _man,_ but not even that—an _animal,_ stuck in a large man's body. Truly, Paul was the embodiment of the power and fear and if looks could kill, Charlie would be dead. Nervously, he cleared his throat.

"Paul!" Sue reprimanded. "You need to calm down. It's just Charlie, he won't hurt her. Why don't we give them some time together, huh? Come, come. Charlie, she was attacked by a vampire on her way home. Her car flipped and Paul found her and brought her here. He saved her."

 _Fuckin' hell. A vampire._ Charlie wished he'd never learned about the supernatural world but he did out of necessity. As a few vampire attacks occurred in town, the boys began to shift. The police station got bombarded with calls about wolf sightings and a heavy investigation began alongside an animal control unit. When they finally began nearing the forest closest to the reservation, Billy and the Council had to tell Charlie. He became the keeper of secrets and shit. He kept a handle on things at the police station regarding anything seemingly related to wolves and 'odd' occurrences in town.

A part of him had wanted his daughter to stay far away from it all. But, when she told him her plans of moving in with him, to pursue her dream of becoming a teacher, to finally have her home not just for summers, he couldn't help it. And here they were, only a couple weeks since her arrival and she was already wrapped up in a world he never wanted her to be a part of.

Charlie's eyes darted to Paul—he was shaking. He cleared his throat, not fully understanding what was unfolding before him. So, Paul had nothing to do with it after-all. If it hadn't been for him, his daughter would be gone, killed by a monster. He was grateful and he wanted him to know, "Uh, thank you, Paul, for savin' my baby girl. I don't want to imagine what would've happened if you weren't there."

Paul didn't respond. His eyes were trained on Bella—unblinking, not moving, as if she would vanish if he dared to look away. Charlie opened his mouth to say something else but the door opened before he could and in walked Billy, Jake, and Sam.

Something snapped in Paul. Too many people, too many eyes on what was _his_. "Get out. All of you, get the fuck out," he spat venomously, nostrils flaring.

"If you think I'm leavin' my baby girl, you're wrong. Now, I know I just said thank you and I dunno what the hell is going on with you—" Charlie shut his mouth as Paul stood abruptly, canines flashing at him.

Sam and Jake stood in between with Sam growling, "Paul, calm the fuck down. You need to calm down."

Sam eyed a shaking Paul. He knew he had to handle the situation carefully. Paul still had Bella's hand in his, as he stood there, getting more agitated by the second. It was all becoming too much for him. He was close to losing it—this was all too much for him.

"Paul!" Sam roared at his uncontrollable brother. The situation was becoming dangerous. Though Sam knew that Paul would never hurt Bella intentionally, but his untamed aggression would lead him to hurt the one person he never wanted to—Sam knew from experience.

"What the hell—Lahote, you fuckin' imprinted on her? I gonna ki—" before Jacob could finish his sentence, Paul rocked him straight in the face, all of his anger boiling over. This was it, his wolf was coming out. "Paul, go outside and shift! Come back when you are ready," Sam had no choice but to command it. Paul tried, he tried to not submit, but he knew he needed to leave, before everything escalated to the point of no return. With an inhuman growl, he ran out into the woods.

* * *

A few moments after Paul left, everyone in the room was left trying to catch their breaths. Jacob was still pissed, after finally realizing that the one and only pack-mate he despised had imprinted on his girl and had the audacity to punch him. Oh, he would get him back.

Charlie was left even more confused than before. He had absolutely no idea what had just occurred. Truth to be told, he really did not care enough to know—he didn't want to know any more than what he already knew. He just wanted his daughter to be ok, to forget all of this ever happened.

Sam felt his brother's pain, confusion, anger—the whole package. He thought he struggled with the imprint, being the first one, then unintentionally physically hurting Emily. But, he was coming to realize that Paul was struggling, more so than he had. For goodness sakes, all was well for Sam once he told Emily and she too kindly accepted him for who he was. He accepted the imprint easily, welcoming it with open arms. It—Emily—was the biggest blessing in his life, she was his everything. But it wasn't so easy for Paul; his brother's enemy had always been himself. Sometimes, he wanted to shake him.

"Paul?" a soft, almost inaudible voice whispered. Bella had her eyes clenched, trying to open them but the strong clinic lights were making it difficult and her throbbing head didn't help. The last thing she remembered was being carried in his arms, his soothing voice, so different than the last time she spoke to him. When she finally opened her eyes, she couldn't hide the disappointment in her face because of his absence.

"Honey, you're ok," he father soothed her. She tried to sit up but her ribs protested, causing her to wince.

"Bella, you were in a car accident. Your car rolled over and you were stuck upside down. Paul and I, we found you. He brought you here," Sam explained.

The door to the clinic room opened and her heart stopped. Or maybe it was beating so fast that she thought it stopped—she couldn't tell. Maybe it was the accident but her eyes made contact with the man who entered, the person she was _hoping_ to see. He met her eyes and looked away, almost pain-stricken. Her face flushed, embarrassed.

The pain radiating from her ribs and head snapped her out of her thoughts. The accident, right. Oh no, the accident—instinctively, Bella brought her small hands over her mouth as she recalled. _The man._

Tears began to fill her eyes, oh god, the man.

"I-I-I kil-killed him," she shakenly whispered. She felt like she was going to jump out of her skin.

"Who, Bella?"

She didn't know who asked her, too focused on her criminal actions. "Oh god, there was a man and-and I-I ran him over. I kil—," a small sob escaped her tiny body.

Paul's heart broke, seeing her in distress. He so badly wanted to go to her side, to console her, but he couldn't—not like this, not while he was angry and she knew nothing.

It was Paul who answered her, "You didn't kill anyone."

She let out a breath of relief. She didn't kill him. "B-but, I hurt him?" she asked, scanning the room. No one would meet her eyes.

"We have to tell her," Sam stated. Charlie looked as if he was about to strangle him. Couldn't they lie to her or something? Say she hit her head and that she's imagining things?

"Like hell we do," Charlie angrily spat. "Look, I was dragged into this, now you 'bout to go drag my daughter too, I don't think so."

"She has to know, Charlie."

"Know what?"

"Bella, the man who you thought you hurt…who actually hurt _you,_ it was a vampire. We stopped it, as wolves…werewolves," Sam directly told her.

She snorted. Right. "And I'm a mermaid. Am I concussed?" She knew she was hurt, but heck she didn't know she hit her head _that_ hard. No one laughed or moved to say anything else. They couldn't be serious. Her eyes wildly looked at all of them.

Paul could see her try to process, try to comprehend what was just told to her. He wished she didn't have to become a part of his world, but now it was inevitable. He could see the panic and confusion set in her eyes. His wolf was screaming at him, telling the man to go comfort, to hold her. Right now, being in the same room would have to do.

"They ain't kidding, Bells…I wish they were," Charlie sighed, looking worriedly at his daughter.

 _Werewolves._ Now, it was clicking. _Vampires._ She shivered.

"We can explain more later, but for now, you should get your pain meds and go home. Rest. See you soon, Bella," Sam commanded then walked out. Paul followed after him before she could say anything. Her heart broke a little.

"Jacob?"

"I'm sorry, Bells. We couldn't tell ya before. But, Sam is right, you need to rest. We'll tell you everything, I promise. You just get better first." He softly hugged her and trailed out.

* * *

Three days. For three days, she was holed up in her room, recovering. For some reason, she still felt drained even though she was resting and getting way more sleep than she should be. The bomb the guys had dropped on her was a lot to process but Bella had always been good with weird, odd, abnormal things. She knew they were telling the truth. So, for the three days spent holed up, she did some research about the tribe, the wolves, using any online resources. She found _some_ answers but not all.

Her heart kept tugging at her, like she was _missing_ something or someone. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and in walked Jake.

"Have you been avoiding me?" she asked, without a hello.

He came to sit with her on her bed. "Bells, no. Just been busy but I wanted to come see how you were doing?"

From what he could see, she looked to be healing fine. Yet, her eyes were somewhat sunken, as if she wasn't getting enough sleep.

"Hey, you doin' ok?" he grasped her hand.

She didn't answer for a moment, not quite knowing how to. "Physically, I'm recovering, I'm good. But I haven't really been able to sleep, my heart…I dunno, it's silly, just feels weird," she sighed. _The imprint._ Jake internally cursed. Of course, it was. He hadn't seen Paul since that day but knew from Sam's thoughts while phased that he wasn't doing too hot.

"Anyway, so wolves huh?"

"Yeah, I know it's a lot to process, Bells." Jacob was surprised she took the news so well but was very grateful she did.

"So, it's you, Sam, and… _Paul_?" she unconsciously said his name longingly. Jake definitely noticed, trying not to get angry.

"And Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth, Leah, maybe more." Her eyes widened in response. It really was a pack.

"Actually, we're havin' a special bonfire tonight. Not like the one last time. Dad's gonna be telling the story of our pack. You'll learn about everything. And don't say you're not comin', I know you been holed up here for days," he straightforwardly said.

"Fine, fine. Is everyone going to be there?" Jake knew what she was actually asking—whether she knew it or not—would Paul be there?

"Yes, now get ready, I'll be down stairs."

* * *

It felt good to finally leave the house. They arrived at the bonfire, walking over to where the rest of the pack was with Jake's arm lightly wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyes scanned the area but she couldn't find what she was look for—couldn't find _him._ Everyone greeted her warmly, expressing how happy they were she was ok. She softly smiled at them, whispering thank yous.

She sat on the blankets with everyone and Billy started the story of the tribe and the wolves. She was mesmerized and grateful to be able to part-take in the telling of something so sacred. In no time, it was over and she was left wanting more. As the area once again erupted into various conversations, she caught her search searching. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

As the guys left to get food and drinks, she was left alone, playing with the sand. Someone large came and sat right by her—Sam. She smiled at him. "Hey Bella. How are you doing?" he asked her genuinely.

"I'm good, Sam. You know, I never said thank you for saving me, I guess. Thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it. It's my duty," he smiled at her. From what he could tell, the distance from her imprint was taking its toll. She looked tired. His brother wasn't doing any better. He was really hoping he'd show up today; it would've done them both good.

"Where's Paul," she blurted. Bella internally kicked herself for asking but it just came out. She couldn't help it. That's when she felt eyes on her from far away, like the last bonfire. By the tree line, Paul stood there, watching her. Without another word to Sam, she got up and walked to him.

Paul had stood by the tree line, watching her. He'd seen her unconsciously search for him throughout the night. _Fuck._ When she asked about him, his heart leaped in his chest. The way she said his name was too much for him. Then she started walking towards him with purpose. When she finally reached him, she stood only a couple of inches away from him, her neck straining to look up at him. _God, she was beautiful._ But she also looked a little tired—he was stupid. Of course the imprint was strained.

She'd walked to him confidently but now that she stood before him, she didn't know what to say. As per usual, she blurted whatever came to mind, "Paul, thank you—again—for helping me." Her face flushed, blush painting her cheeks as she looked away, biting her lips innocently. He wanted to be the one biting those lips. He was so conflicted. Bella caught him staring at her lips then her eyes, back and forth.

They'd gotten closer to each other, almost touching. Any closer and their lips would join. .

" _Bella,_ " he whispered, voice raspy. Oh god. He was going to do something he couldn't take back, he knew it.

She was too close, too beautiful, too tempting. She knew he was about to kiss her and god she wanted it. Her eyes closed instinctively. Paul couldn't help himself, this was too much. He pressed his lips against her soft, pink ones. He slowly moved his lips against hers, taking the lead. She tasted _so sweet._ Bella was breathless. It felt like sparks but so intense that she couldn't help but let out a small moan.

That stopped it all. Paul came to his senses and pulled away, eyes wild. "I've gotta go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two more pre-written chapters that I'll post soon. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

He was turning away to leave, his senses on overdrive after that intimate, overwhelming kiss when he felt a soft hand on his forearm. Bella didn't even mean to touch him but her hand had a life of its own. She was having a real hard time keeping up with his emotional behavior. She wanted him to so badly stay with her, but she didn't even know why. The kiss was still lingering on her lips and a part of her almost wished that he didn't stop. Why did he want to leave? Why was he so hell bent on pushing her away?

Timidly she whispered, "Paul, stay."

He turned around to face her, his eyes looking down to where her hand grasped his forearm. It felt like electricity was coursing through his body. Bella dropped her hand abruptly. Ever so slowly, his wild eyes made contact with hers. He just stared. Paul was afraid of what he would say if he opened his mouth. He was afraid of confessing how he felt about her, he was afraid of letting her in, afraid of giving what this could be a chance.

Again, Bella whispered, "Paul, stay." Bella didn't know what was happening between them. All she knew in that moment was that she wanted Paul to stay. She wanted to be his friend, to spend time with him.

His heart leaped in his chest hearing her repeat his name. The way she said it so innocently, so softly, was enough to have him give in to her wishes. But shit. Paul did not know how to deal with this, whatever _this_ was. He gave her a nod. Her face broke into a bright smile—so happy that he chosen to stay. Though he agreed, neither one of them made a move to walk back to the bonfire. Paul could feel the stares of the other pack members, all shocked to see them together. Paul knew he had to say something about what just took place between them.

Running a hand through his hair, he said, "Look Bella, m'sorry about kissing you." But truth to be told, he wasn't sorry. He wanted _more._

She instantly blushed at the mention of the kiss. Her first one and it was _so_ much better than she could've ever expected.

"I-It's ok. It was nice…," her voice trailed off. She couldn't maintain eye contact with him—his gaze too intense, looking into the deepest parts of her. Paul was captivated by her sweetness. He cursed himself internally for her hurting someone like her.

"And I'm sorry for what I said, uh, before. I do-I do wanna be _friends,_ " his gaze dropped, ashamed for his behavior toward someone who'd been nothing but kind to him. He could hear her heart racing, hurt briefly flashing in her eyes as she remembered what he'd said to her before. He was a _fuckin' dumbass._ But she was beaming and her heart was just so happy hearing him say those words to her.

"Then it's a deal. Friends!"

Before she could stop herself, she threw her hands around him. What'd gotten into her? In that moment though, she didn't care. She was _happy_ and grateful. Initially, Paul was taken aback, frozen in place as he felt her petite, soft body press up against his. But instinctively, he wrapped his large arms around her. His mother was the last person to hug him. He wouldn't dare let anyone else embrace him the way Bella was currently doing. It felt _so good, so right._ He felt at _peace._ His face was in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, almost intoxicated by it. If only she knew the impact she was having on him. His arms felt so protective around her. Bella couldn't describe what she was feeling but she felt _safe_ in his arms.

She let go, much sooner than he wanted her to. A bright smile still on her face, she whispered, "Let's go." Side by side, they started to walk over to the bonfire—pack members and respective mates pretending not to stare.

Sam and Emily were trying so hard to fight their smiles. Progress was being made. They patted the empty blanket area next to them and the other pack members. As Paul and Bella took a seat, from across the circle, Bella could feel Jake's eyes on her. He looked so upset and tense—Paul was no better. She still didn't know what the hell was going on between these two.

"Bells, ya wanna get some food?" Jake gritted through his teeth. She nodded. As she stood, she turned, "Paul? What about you?"

"Na, m'good. Already ate," he answered her. She began to walk and Jake followed. Behind her, she heard a low growl, followed by, "Don't, Paul." A sigh escaped her lips as she continued to walk, her best friend still beside her.

"You ok?"

She was a little annoyed at him. "Why wouldn't I be?" she said, a little harshly. She wasn't dumb, she knew exactly what he was trying to insinuate.

"Look Bells, I'm just tryna look out for you," Jake responded. His jealously was starting to show and it wasn't a good look on him.

"Am I supposed to not be ok because I talked to Paul? I don't know what you have against him but the way you're acting isn't right, Jacob. He's helped me, twice now, when he didn't have to. Maybe you'd learn that he's a nice person if you were so hell bent on hating him," she let out angrily, grabbing a warm soda, food forgotten.

"Bella, it's not like that." But it was. Jake understood that Paul and Bella, in whatever capacity was an inevitable thing waiting to happen; it didn't mean he had to like it. In fact, it almost made him sick—because a brute like him didn't _deserve_ a girl like Bella.

"Just drop it, Jake. I-I don't wanna talk about this anymore and I don't wanna fight with you," she whispered. She felt hurt, deep down in her chest. For some reason, it was so important to her for her best friend and her _new_ friend to get along—for Paul to be seen by others, the way she saw him…as a kind person with a hard exterior who was misunderstood.

They silently walked back to where everyone was sitting. Paul was looking at her as they approached the blankets. He heard her again, defending him—his heart, though he'd never admit it, beamed with pride, joy, _love._ No one had ever vouched for him, ever defended him; not that he needed it but it made him feel seen and understood by her. He was beginning to see that she was everything he never knew he _needed._ The feeling was so overwhelming, unlike anything he's ever experienced before. She smiled softly at him, breaking eye contact as she took her seat beside him. Her fragrant scent filled his nose leaving him wanting more of her. _Get a fuckin' grip_ , he told himself. She was invaded every part of him—his mind, body, and soul. He wanted her _so_ bad.

The tense atmosphere had evaporated into comfortable conversation among the pack, no one paying attention to the war going on inside his head. Sam nudged him, dragging him back to reality—he didn't realize he was subtly shaking. _Fuck._

He couldn't do it. He couldn't stand to sit beside her. Her scent was too much, her presence, her everything. He wanted to grab her, to hold her in his arms, and never let go. Paul didn't trust himself so he knew he had to go. He stood up abruptly, halting Bella's conversation with Emily. "Paul," Sam shouted. She looked at him, eyes surprised.

"I fuckin' can't. I gotta go. It's too much," he croaked out, hands in fists, body tense. He couldn't look at her anymore, but he knew she was upset that he was leaving. He ran off— _like a coward._

Sam didn't know what to do anymore. He truly felt for her, watching her try to cope with Paul's ups and downs. But he also couldn't blame his brother as he saw him trying and he understood his struggle.

Tears almost sprung in Bella's eyes, watching him run away from her. _Why did she have to feel this way?_ She felt like her heart was breaking as the distance between them grew. She liked him, _more_ than a friend, though all she's been doing is trying to convince herself of the opposite. A sole angry tear escaped her eye. She wiped at it quickly before anyone could notice. It's not like he owed her anything—if anything, she owed him. She just wanted to go home, curl up in her bed, forget about the kiss, and this whole day. School would be starting next week and she just hoped she could forget about everything.

"Jake, can you please take me home?"

"Yeah, Bells. Let's go."

* * *

_One Week Later_

The semester started and Bella was busier than ever with assignments and classes. Thankfully, she only had two lecture classes and two online classes. For the most part, she got to learn from the comfort of her own home or a coffee shop. Though she was studying what she loved, her heart for some reason wasn't fully in it right now. She couldn't concentrate during lectures or she found herself just staring at her readings, her mind wandering off to _him._

It'd been a full week since that day and her heart ached every time she thought of him. Thoughts of Paul were invading every part of her life. What kind of messed up crush was this? She wanted to see him but she didn't want to overstep.

With a sigh, she took a sip of her warm coffee, the taste bringing her back to reality. She had to stop thinking about him—get her mind off of him somehow.

Her phone buzzed. "Hey Jake."

"Bells! First week of classes down, huh? You sound dead already," he laughed.

She needed to leave her house, keep busy somehow. "Very funny. What's up?"

"The boys, Leah and I were planning on chilling in my garage, play some games. Wanna come?"

"Yes!" she blurted out, a little too excited. It would be exactly what she needed, the perfect opportunity to unwind and have fun.

"That's what I'm talking about! Come over at 7. See ya soon, Bells."

From afar, the wolf could feel her, as he hovered by the tree line closest to her house. He'd been there every day, trying to get as close as possible, to get some of the peace that her mere presence seemed to offer him. He would come right by her house in the middle of the night, trying to get as much of her addicting scent as possible.

She was his every thought. Her smile, those lips, her face—the way she said his name. He knew he couldn't stay away anymore—she would be _his._

* * *

Bella arrived at Jacob's with cookies. He could smell the heavenly aroma as soon as she entered the garage. "Bells and cookies," he grinned, engulfing her in a warm hug. The rest of the guys—Embry, Jared, Quil, Seth, plus Leah—were all sitting in a circle, the games at the center with alcohol.

"Bella! Come play!" Quil goofily yelled out, somewhat drunk already. She took a seat next to Jake, giving everyone a hello.

"Bells, this is game night with a twist! We get moonshine because wolves n' all, you get the other stuff," Quil explained.

"You don't gotta drink if you don't wanna, Bella," Leah pointed, giving her a smile, which she greatly appreciated. Bella wasn't new to alcohol, she'd have a glass of wine here and there with her mother, nothing reckless. But today, she'd have fun—not drown her sorrows away or anything because she never believed it was a healthy thing to do with alcohol or any substance but to just let loose a little. She couldn't even remember the last time she really had fun.

"I'm in," she said excitedly. So, let the games begin.

'

Three hours, five crazy rounds of the game Werewolf (ironic) and lots of booze later, Bella had gotten a bit more intoxicated that she had anticipated but she felt good, tingly; some of the wolves more drunk than others. Everyone was in a good place, having a good time—no one over did it and it felt great.

"I am so happy you guys are my friends," she blurted. All the wolves chuckled but her words resonated—they all felt the same.

"You're the best human friend we could have," Embry replied, eyes hazy. Suddenly, Jake's phone rang.

"Yeah dad, coming," he hung up. He sobered up quick, "My dad needs help with his wheelchair. Acting up or something. You good to stay here, Bells?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm real good Jake, go on," she slurred out. He gave her a tight hug and jogged out of the garage.

Bella looked around—Embry was sleeping, snoring lightly, Leah and Quil were fighting about something and Seth and Jared were having a casual conversation.

What about Paul? Her mind inevitably came to the captivating wolf who she could not stop thinking about. _Their kiss._ She felt hot, thinking about the way his lips connected with hers, the way his voice sounded, how she wished she could hug him longer. Her heart was tugging at her, telling her to go _see_ him—the alcohol didn't help, but it made her bolder.

"I, uh, I'm gonna go to Emily's. Yeah, told her I'd stop by," she lied. She hoped that they'd believe her, not wanting to reveal what she was actually up to.

"Want me to walk you?" Seth offered.

"No!..I-I mean, it's not necessary. I like walking. Alone." Goodness she felt so hazy, mind unclear. No one questioned her or seemed suspicious.

"Have fun! Tell Emily and Sam we say hi."

* * *

She'd never been to Paul's house other than the day she went to drop off the cookies. Even then, she drove, not walked. Although she didn't know how to get to his house from Jake's, it was like her _soul_ knew. Her feet walked in a direction that felt right, in a direction that was drawing her closer to him.

Before she knew it, after walking for about 20 minutes through a trail she probably shouldn't have alone—she stood before an all too familiar house. Her head was spinning a little, the last few drinks she had finally settling in her system. She boldly walked up the stairs of the front porch. She had no idea why she was here but at the same time she knew she _needed_ to be. Her heart was thumping in her chest, blood rushing to her cheeks, feeling more flushed than ever.

Just like last time, before she could knock on his door, it flung open, revealing the man she'd longed to see. She couldn't understand how someone could look so attractive without trying. His shirt was no where to be seen, typical. His feral eyes were on her, watching every move she made. She craned her neck up to get a better look at him, licking her lips in the process.

"Hi Paul," she slurred. She was feeling intimidated, as usual, but the alcohol in her system was making her feel more confident.

He watched the way his name rolled off her lips. He'd been waiting for her, like a part of him was so attuned to her that he knew she was coming. He'd smelled her before she even arrived. Sniffing the air around her, he knew she was intoxicated but her usual, flowery, sweet scent was stronger that ever. His wolf roared seeing her in front of him. How the hell had she gotten to his house, drunk?

"Come inside, Bella," he opened the door wider to let her in. She walked in confidently, hips almost swaying in a way that made him think inappropriate thoughts. She was in his home and he wanted her bad. She walked straight to the kitchen, like she knew exactly where she was going, finally settling on a stool by the island. Under the bright lights of his kitchen, he could see her hazy eyes held a _hunger_ for him, the imprint having its effect on her.

He slowly walked towards her, like a wolf stalking towards his prey. He couldn't stay away from her any longer but he also knew that she wasn't in the right state of mind for anything. He came to a stop right in front of her almost touching her knee, the high stool she was sitting on almost bringing her to his height.

Her hand instinctively went out to touch his forearm. Electricity bolted through the both of them. She was watching her hands on his arm, mesmerized.

She let out a deep breath she was holding, finally asking, "Paul, why…why do you hate me?"

He was shook that she would ask him such a question. _Hated her?_ If only she knew that what he felt for her was so far opposite of that spectrum. She looked so much smaller in this moment, her confidence dissipating but still feeling emboldened to ask him the questions that had been weighing so heavily on her heart. She moved the hand that was on his forearm back and forth, almost causing Paul to let out a moan at the feel of her soft hands.

"I don't hate you, Bella." His hands were in a fist as he tried to gain control over his wolf. Her hand came down from his forearm to one of his fisted hands, running her delicate fingers over his strong knuckles. His hand opened, intertwining with hers. _Fuck._

She was still looking down at her hand in his. It felt so right—no question about it.

"Then why do you always push me away?" He wanted to tell her so bad but now was not the right time.

"I don't want to but—" he was cut off by her, "I can't get you out of my head. Why is that?" She was now looking at him. They were so close to each other—like the night thee kissed, feeling the heat coming off of one another.

He didn't know what to say to her. He was afraid of what he'd reveal if he spoke and a part of him felt so fucking happy that she felt it too. The caress of her hand along his forearm continued, making his wolf purr from deep within.

"And the other night, when we…when we _kissed,_ I felt so happy. Then I told you that we could start fresh as friends b-but I think I _lied_ ," she admitted. Her other hand moving to lay firm against his bare, solid chest. He quite literally felt a zap go through his body the moment her palm touched his chest. The effect this girl was having on him was too much, his arousal growing—so much more intimate than anything he'd ever experienced. She barely seemed to realize the impact she was having on him— _innocent._

"You lied, huh?" he teased. He knew what she was talking about but wanted to her say it—to tell him how she felt. He loved hearing the sound of her voice.

Her eyes moved from his, to the palm of her hand on his chest. "Yeah, I did. I think…I think I like you, Paul. Like more than a friend. And you make me feel tingly," she confessed. His heart leaped in his chest to say the least. Her words, her entire being, turned him on more than he thought possible. He appreciated her honesty, especially in her vulnerable state.

"Well, _babe,_ I like you too. More than a friend," it rolled off his tongue so naturally. Her eyes immediately shot to his, a giggle escaping her tempting mouth, sounding like music to his ears. His large hand, the one not intertwined with her, came to sit atop her thigh. _Watch yourself,_ he reminded himself. He was in uncharted territory and had to proceed cautiously. She bit her lip again.

She leaned in closer to him, still feeling emboldened by what was in her system. He watched her lean in and in that moment, he wanted to ravish her, to _make her his_. But he couldn't when she wasn't fully present. He didn't know how to stop this but he knew he had to before it got out of hand.

She closed her eyes in anticipation. She longed to feel his lips against hers once more. "You can kiss me, Paul," she whispered. He watched as she closed her eyes, waiting for him. She was so innocently giving herself to him, trusting him. He pecked her lips. It wasn't enough but it would have to do. His wolf was dying for some control but she wasn't ready for that.

When his lips brushed hers but moved away quickly, she opened her eyes, disappointed. He saw the look in her eyes.

"Not like this, babe. I don't wanna take advantage of you," he huskily said with his forehead pressed up against hers. She nodded in understanding, though still disappointed.

"You're so thoughtful, Paul…I wish you let others see that in you," she whispered. But he didn't care about others, _only her._ She moved to hug him, just like last time. This time, it was different—their mutual feelings for one another being expressed through the hug, unreserved. He hugged her back tightly, not wanting the moment to end. She felt so protected and _at home_ with him, it scared her. Her head was resting on the crook of his shoulder, her hands moving up and down his bare back. She felt so small against him and he never wanted her to let go of him. She was the answer to all of his problems, the peace to troubled mind.

The blissful, tender moment was unfortunately interrupted by the ring of Bella's phone. She reluctantly let go of Paul. He watched her move to grab her phone from her side pocket.

"Hello," she answered, her voice raspy.

"Bella! Where did you go? They told me you went to Emily's but I called to check n' make sure you got there safely and she told me you weren't there," he let out worriedly. Paul could hear the conversation.

"I'm fine, Jake. I'm good, really," she answered. Paul hand was on her thigh again—it comforted her.

"Where are you?"

"I'm with Paul," she stated boldly.

"What the fuck, Bella? Where? I'm coming," his tone and the way he spoke to her made her sober up, all signs of intoxication almost gone. She heard a growl come from Paul. He wanted to punch the kid.

"Look, Jake. I know I should have told you where I was going but I don't appreciate you speaking to me like this. I'm with Paul and I'm _fine_ ," she asserted, getting worked up over the way her best friend was acting. She didn't need this.

"Bella, he isn't safe to be around. Trust me. Let me come get you and I'll drive you home. You can grab your car another time," he offered.

"No, Jake. Stop saying that. Paul will take me home."

"Bella," he growled. Why couldn't she just listen to him. Paul was nothing but trouble and all he'd up doing was hurting her.

"I'll call you later," she hung up.

Neither one of them said anything for a brief moment. She defended him, yet again. She looked in his eyes to try to read him and she was rewarded with a that smile again.

"I just wanted to come see you without hearing them badmouth you," she honestly told him.

"I know," he responded. Fuck, she was everything.

"I'm sorry," she didn't even know what she was apologizing for. Barging to his house uninvited? Uninvited and intoxicated? Dumping her emotional crap on him so suddenly? Causing others to say mean things about him? All of the above, she decided.

"Don't ever apologize for this." Her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Let me take you home," he offered. She gave him a small nod and slid off the stool as he backed away to give her some room. As they made their way to his car, she realized that she had no idea what tonight would mean for them and with her buzz gone, so was her confidence to ask.

They sat silently in his car as he roared it to life. He turned to look at her and he realized that slowly, shy and reserved Bella was making her appearance. As if he read her thoughts of uncertainty, he grabbed one of her hands sitting her lap and clasped it in his large, rugged hand. He heard her heart quicken and smiled at the thought.

He continued to drive them in comfortable silence. His hand felt so good in hers. She didn't want the night to end. How could something so simple as brief moments of hand-holding and hugging ignite such a fire in her? He was thinking the same.

Much sooner than either one would have wanted and to be honest, Paul was driving so much slower than usual, they arrived in front of her house. She wasn't sure what to say to him. Earlier she was nothing but words, yet now, she was as quiet as a mouse. Did he mean what he said earlier?

As if on que, Paul took the hand he was holding and brought her hand to his mouth. She watched as he brought it to his lips, softly pecking it. Her heart jumped in her throat. As he brought her hand back down, she cleared her throat.

"Paul," she whispered, as she'd done a dozen times before. His name rolled off her tongue effortlessly, like a morning bird singing its song. There was so much she wanted to say and to express to him but she knew she couldn't say it coherently.

"I know, babe," he told her, understanding what she was feeling. They stared at each other deeply. He knew for tonight, he had to let her go. But tomorrow, things would be different.

Before he let go of her warm, soft hand in his, he told her, "Tomorrow, we talk and I'll tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment and kudos if you like. 'Til next time.


End file.
